Algo muy inesperado
by KylieKasane
Summary: Kyle cumple 17 y nos cuenta un poco acerca de algo que pasó unos años antes...(lo sé horrible summary pero denme una oportunidad c:) [YAOI] STYLE (y una leve mención de bunny)
1. hace años

_**¡hola KylieKasane soy yo y este es mi primer fanfiction, personalmente creo que será un asco pero hago lo mejor que se puede ^-^'!**_

_**Este fanfic se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga :) ojalá estés leyendo esto maldita xD.**_

_**Y bueno sin nada más que decir...**_

**_South park no me pertenece es de Trey Parker Y Matt Stone (si fuese mío Stan se hubiese violado a Kyle ya xD)_**

**Es chicoxchico, osea Yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas y si te gusta...bueno te invito a leer :)**

**Disfruten.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Han pasado ya años, años desde que era un niño de 8 años al cuál todo le importaba una mierda, ha pasado mucho tiempo, hoy ya tengo 17 años, sip 17, no eh vivido lo suficiente aún, pero ya tengo idea de lo que se trata vivir, no es un juego solamente, es una oportunidad de experimentar, oh claro, olvidé presentarme, soy Kyle Broflovski, y te contaré lo que me cambió la vida para siempre.

-Flashback-

-Hace 4 años-

Todo empezó aquí, y si, tenía 13 años, yo estaba en una etapa "difícil" de mi vida, estaba experimentando sentimientos muy raros hacía, quien era en ese momento, mi mejor amigo...por si ya te hiciste una idea, si, era Stan Marsh.

Claro que yo no le había dicho nada, a causa del miedo que sentía por si me rechazaba y ya no quería seguir siendo mi amigo, el punto es, era un día...muy "normal", claro.. si algo es normal en este pueblo, yo iba a ir a casa de Stan junto con Kenny y Cartman a jugar videojuegos, peeero Kenny nos canceló a última hora porqué quería salir en una cita con Butters, quien era su pareja desde los 12 años, y Cartman, bueno, Cartman se peleó conmigo (como siempre) se enojó y se negó a acompañarme...y cómo ya habrás sospechado, si, me quedé solo con Stan, fui a su casa y jugamos títulos y títulos de diferentes juegos...

-"y eeeh vuelto a ganar."-me dijo mi súper mejor amigo, quien aveces es muy presumido.

-"... Solo suerte"- dije algo enfadado...Odiaba Perder.

-"pues entonces la suerte me adora, ya qué te eh ganado 3 veces consecutivas"-sonrió con aires de grandeza.

"...deja de ser tan presumido"

"Bien, Bien"-Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Estoy aburrido de jugar videojuegos."-dije mirando a otro lado.

"¿y que quieres hacer?"

"No lo sé, ¿hablar talvez?..."

"Pfff...bien, bien ¿de que quieres hablar? "

"No lo sé"-dije encogiendome de hombros.

"...pues..¿Cómo te ha ido?¿Que cosas haz hecho?"-dijo sólo por decir algo..

"Bien, Bien..."-sonreí-"no mucho que digamos".

Sonrió. Y se formó un silencio incómodo..nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por unos minutos, enserio, cada momento era más incómodo..

"¿Quieres comer algo?"-dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

"Está bien"

"¿Quieres que traiga algo de la cocina?"

"Claro"

Stan se levantó y apagó la consola dejando la televisión puesta y se dirigió a la cocina..Acto seguido tomé una almohada del sillón y la estrellé contra mi cara '¿Porqué de todas las personas del mundo me tenía que gustar él?' Pensé '¿Porqué ÉL? ' '¿No podía ser otra persona?' '¿no podía gustarme una chica?''No. Tenía que ser mi mejor amigo, al que conozco desde los 2 años y medio 'esta vez ese pensamiento fue con sarcasmo, quité la almohada de mi cara y miré al techo..'Lo peor es qué si le digo, es capaz que nuestra amistad se arruine, o que me rechace por la puta de Wendy' fruncí el seño con eso último '¿Que tiene ella que yo no? Siempre ha sido una perra con Stan pero aún así el dice amarla' desvíe la mirada 'Perfecto. ahora estoy celoso'.

"Aquí tienes"-la voz de mi mejor amigo me sacó de mis pensamientos, el salió de la cocina y me ofreció un sándwich.

"Gracias"-dije tomando el sándwich en mis manos y dándole una mordida, lo mismo hizo el con su propio sándwich.

"No es nada"-se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba.

Sonreí y volví a darle una mordida a el sándwich.

"Oye Kyle"-me dijo él con la boca llena

"¿Si?"

"¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?"-dijo después de haber digerido lo que tenía en su boca.

Me sonrojé, perfecto, el mundo estaba en mi contra ese día.

**_OOOOOOOOO_**

**_Ok ok y así termina el primer capítulo muy corto ¿no? xS bueno bueno.._**

**_Dejen reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D._**

**_Cuidense. -3-_**


	2. buscando una excusa

_**Hoooola! ¡Como prometí! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, me alegra que lo hayan disfrutado *.* hacen feliz mi pequeño corazoncito bien, bien :) antes de empezar quiero responder los hermosos reviews que me han dejado ^w^.**_

_**S-S-C-F-F-S: Lo siento D: no me fijé :c pero bueno me es difícil escribir con el celular, trato de equivocarme lo menos posible...xD y me alegro que te haya gustado ^w^ y...alguien quiere lemon eh? ...pues veré-w-.**_

_**Coyote Smith: ¡OH MY GOD! Te admiro. No sabes lo mucho que me emociona el que te haya gustado, enserio, gracias por comentar :)**__** .**_

_**Luis Carlos:¡TAMBIÉN TE ADMIRO! Y..¿Enserio piensas eso c:? Omg Muchas gracias -w-.**_

_**Sin nada más que anunciar, aquí tienen.**_

_**Disfruten.**_

* * *

><p>"Eh...bueno..yo..."-miré a todos lados de la habitación buscando una excusa pero por dentro me moría de ganas de aceptar, odiaba las guerras conmigo mismo.<p>

"Oh vamos, hace tiempo que no hemos dormido juntos".

Me sonrojé demasiado, aveces odiaba mi mente, si no fuese porqué escuché eso con doble sentido no ne hubiese sonrojado tanto.

Sin embargo Stan ni se percató de lo que dijo, solo me miró esperando una respuesta mientras le daba unas cuántas mordidas más a su sándwich.

"Tendría que preguntarle a mi madre"-dije nervioso, obviamente fue una excusa aún que seguía siendo cierto.

"Ya sabes que dirá que si, siempre accede"-se terminó el sándwich y me miró de forma despreocupada.

Y bueno ya Stan me había ganado, no se me ocurría que otra cosa decirle, obviamente no podía decir 'Es qué tengo tareas pendientes' ya que íbamos en la misma clase, además yo siempre terminaba mis tareas antes que todos.

"De acuerdo, solo llamo a mi mamá para avisarle que me quedo aquí y listo"-Dije, el me sonrió mientras yo me puse de pie con sándwich en la mano, me dirigí a la cocina y lo dejé por ahí encima para dirigirme al teléfono.

Tomé el dicho aparato y empecé a Marcar a mi casa, mientras el teléfono sonaba con sus típicos pitidos, ví a Stan entrar a la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, luego escuché una voz al otro lado de la línea.

*¿Hola?*- era la voz de mi hermano menor.

"Hola, Ike, ¿Podrías pasarme a Mamá? "-le pregunté.

*Claro,*-noté que se alejó un poco de el teléfono y subió el tono de voz- *¡Má, te buscan!*

Pude escuchar el sonido de alguien bajando la escalera al otro lado de la línea.

*¿Quién es?*-ahora era la voz de mi madre, obviamente dirigida a mi canadiense hermano.

*Es Kyle, quiere hablar contigo*- le respondió el.

Dirigí mi mirada a Stan el cuál estaba aún esperando.

*¿Hola?¿Kyle?*-la voz de mi mamá estaba cerca, supuse que tomó el teléfono.

"Hola, mamá"

*¿Cómo estás?¿Pasa algo?*

" no, no, es solo que quería saber si podía quedarme en casa de Stan."

*eh...Claro...pero vuelves temprano mañana ¿ENTENDIDO?*-usó ese tono autoritario qué solía intimidarme.

"Entendido"-dije casi al instante.

*ok, duerme bien, Cuídate*-volvió a usar el tono dulce.

"Igual.., te quiero"

*y yo a ti, recuerda dormirte temprano*.

"Si mamá"-dije pero no lo haría.

*Adiós*

"Adiós"..-en ese instante me colgó y yo hice lo mismo, enseguida Stan se me acercó.

"¿Y, ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que si podía quedarme."

"Yo te lo dije, siempre accede. "-sonrió de lado

"Ajá..."- no sabía que iba a hacer, me quedaría en casa de Stan..

"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"-me preguntó.

"bueno, no se me ocurre nada...ver una película ¿Talvez?"

"Está bien, ¿cuál quieres que veamos?"-dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta de la cocina para ir directo a la sala, uy yo le seguí.

"No tengo ni idea"-dije encogiendome de hombros.

"Huuum ya sé"-lo ví caminar a la escalera y subirla de forma rápida, eché un suspiro.

'Hay Dios'-pensé y me eché al sillón-'esto es una mierda'-me quité mi fiel gorro que usaba desde que tenía memoria y lo miré un rato reflexionando y luego volví a ponermelo de forma decidida.'esta noche se lo diré''al carajo si esto afecta nuestra amistad, no puedo guardarme esto más.' Estaba decidido...

* * *

><p><strong><em>hasta aquí llega la segunda parte..<em>**

**_Honestamente a mí no me gustó mucho xD pero dí lo mejor que mi estúpida y sensual mente puede._**

**_Bueno dejen sus Reviews...y los leo en el próximo chapter.(Supongo que el próximo será el último ^-^)_**

**_Y quiero agradecerle a todos los que están leyendo esto, no saben lo feliz que me hacen._**

**_Sin nada más que decir._**

**_Me despido, besos -3-._**


	3. intento de declaración

**Hola!_ Soy yo! Su amiga KylieKasane y este es el tercer capítulo de mi primer fanfic. _**

**_Obviamente contestaré sus bellos reviews ^w^._**

**_Coyote Smith: sii...escribir en el celular es una lata ¿no? :P Gracias por estar atento a mi Fic, me hace muy feliz..xD._**

**_Luis Carlos:Bueno,no me gustaría darte Spoilers pero solo te diré que eso sería muy cruel para mi ky :c y quiero tener un final bien pinche marica/meloso/cursi/feliz así que...bueno ve tu mismo :)._**

**_LemonCake138: :)...¿De verdad? Gracias~ pero digo no me gustó mucho porqué creo que siempre no me gusta nada de lo que hago xD y claro después de esto escribiré más historias :)._**

**_ok este chapter está dedicado a mi mejor amiga,a todos los lectores, Luis ,Coyote, Lemoncake y al sándwich que Kyle dejó abandonado en la cocina._**

**_Disfruten :)._**

* * *

><p>Entonces fue cuándo Stan bajó las escaleras rápidamente con una película en su mano.<p>

"Aquí está, veamos esta"-me dijo pero yo ni leí el título, solo estaba pensando en que decirle y en que momento .

"Genial"-dije disimulando entusiasmo.

"Pero vamos a tener que bajarle el volumen, porqué Shelly está encabronada y quiere hablar en paz con uno de sus tantos novios que tiene en internet."-dijo rodando los ojos.

Yo no dije nada solo mire a Stan asintiendo, él se dirigió al dvd mientras abría la carátula e intriducía el disco, acto seguido tomó el control remoto y bajó el volumen de la televisión mientras la película iniciaba...

Pasó un buen rato, la película ya estaba por terminar pero yo no me había fijado en la trama ni por cinco segundos, pues me pasé tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para decirle eso tan importante mi mejor amigo.

Empezaron los créditos y enseguida Stan me miró con una sonrisa.

"¿y?¿Que te pareció?"-me dijo aún con esa sonrisa en su cara.

"¿ah?..eh...estaba buena.."-dije tratando de hacer parecer que por lo menos la había visto.

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado"-me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a el dvd para sacar el disco y devolverlo a su lugar.

Sonreí, estaba nervioso...era un buen momento me decidí, iba a decirle en ese momento, en ese mismo momento en el cuál apagaba el televisor cuando...

Escuché algo vibrar y al mirar a mi lado estaba el celular de Stan, el enseguida fue donde estaba ubicado su móvil y lo tomó, lo revisó, movió su dedo como escribiendo en el aparato y luego lo volvió a dejar a mi lado.

"¿Que era?"-dije curioso y algo frustrado.

"Un mensaje de Kenny, dice que se siente mal por habernos plantado para salir con butters pero que no podía rechazarse la oferta de salir con él". Por ese segundo, solo por ese segundo odié a Kenny por joder mi intento de expresar mis sentimientos.

"ah"-dije mirando a otro lado.

El volvió a tomar su teléfono y lo miró-"Oye ky, ya es algo tarde, creo que deberiamos irnos ya a dormir."

"...bueno"-sólo el hecho de tener que dormir con Stan me ponía los nervios alborotados, entendí a Tweek y sus 'es mucha presión'.

se metió el celular en el bosillo y caminó a la escalera conmigo siguiendole, empezamos a subir la dicha escalera y luego nos dirigimos a su cuarto, una vez allí Stan se dirigió a sus cajones de ropa y sacó una especie de pijama, se dirigió a mi y me lo entregó.

"Obviamente no trajiste nada que ponerte"-me dijo.

"Eeh Gracias"-dije mirando a otro lado.

"¿Estás bien? Digo, estás actuando algo raro".

'Mierda'-pensé.-"si...ja...estoy bien"-sonreí falsamente.

"¿seguro?"

'Bueno es ahora o nunca'-pensé muy decidido-"no.."

"¿Qué te sucede?"-preguntó preocupado.

"bueno..Stan...yo...tú..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok ok tienen derecho a llamarme como quieran por tanta tención.<em>**

**_Me alegra la aceptación que tiene este fanfic. _**

**_No me esperé que siquiera alguien lo leyera..._**

**_Bueno bueno el próximo capítulo será el último definitivo._**

**_Gracias por leer hasta este punto. _**

**_No saben lo mucho que me alegra su apoyo._**

**_:) Dejen Reviews y los leo en el próximo chapter._**

**_Bye~._**


	4. final

**_Hola!__ -w- soy yo..KylieKasane con la última parte de mi fanfiction! -u- lo hubiese subido ayer...pero es que me enfermé de la pancita y bueno tuve que estar en cama todo el día anterior (y hoy también) pero ya me siento un poquito mejor y decidí seguir esto para no dejarlos más intrigados ja -W-' bien ahora responderé los reviews que me han dejado._**

**_Coyote Smith: ¡Gracias por estar siempre atento a mi fanfic! Y bueno si Shelly necesitaba superarlo de alguna forma (? XD._**

**_Luis Carlos:¡También te agradezco por estar atento a mi historia! Y bueno hoy verás el final de mi fanfic ^w^ así que sabremos que pasó. Con estos chicos._**

**_dany ruel: ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, acabo de leer un fanfic tuyo y ya debes saber que me encantó ;) ja, espero que te guste el final._**

**_teni-white: ¡Gracias! Ja...es que no lo sé Wendy tiene algo que cae mal n _**

**_sin nada más que decir~~~_**

**_¡Aquí está la última parte! _**

**_Disfruten._ **

* * *

><p>"¿Tu...qué?"-dijo Stan arqueando una ceja.<p>

"..."- las palabras no salían de mi boca, era más difícil de lo que me había imaginado, pero no podía echarme para atrás en ese momento.

Stan se veía cada vez más confundido.

"Tu...m..."-sentía como la sangre se me subía a las mejillas, me era muy complicado...pero tenía que decirlo...Debía.

"Ky, ¿te sientes...bien?-dijo mientras llevaba su mano a mi cara-"Estás rojo"

Se me hacía más difícil y más difícil, mi corazón latía fuerte, y hasta juraría que mi cuerpo estaba temblando, el único que lograba hacerme sentir así era mi mejor amigo, no lo aguanté más, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y...

Lo besé.

Si, lo besé

Me separé enseguida, estaba muy avergonzado por lo qué acababa de hacer, ví a Stan inmóvil mientras los colores le subían a las mejillas, sentí que lo había arruinado todo.

"¡P-PERDÓN YO N-NO QUISE...! D-DIGO ¡NO FUE M-MI INTENCIÓN!"-si soy sincero, sentía como si fuese a llorar.

"T-Tranquilo Kyle..."

"P-pero...yo.."-en ese segundo él me abrazó, no podía estar más avergonzado y confundido.

"¿ya?"-dijo con un tono calmado-"¿estás mejor?"-se separó del abrazo un poco.

"S-si.."-miré abajo..no quería hacer contacto visual.

"Ky, no pasa nada ¿si?"

Me enfadé un poco.-"¿C-cómo qué no pasa nada?"-levanté la mirada-"¡Por un carajo Stan!¡TE ACABO DE BESAR!".

"Kyle.."-Stan trató de hablar-"lo sé...no te alteres".

"¿CÓMO QUIERES QUÉ NO ME ALTERE?"-tiré la prenda que Stan me había ofrecido al suelo-"¡ME GUSTAS STANLEY! ¡ME GUSTAS!"-oh si, estaba molesto..tan molesto que ni medí lo que habia dicho.

"Kyle..yo.."-Stan trató de hablar pero un golpe al la pared desde la otra habitación seguido de un 'callense mojones' cortesía de Shelly lo interrumpió.

"Creo que debería irme"-dije muy avergonzado por todo lo que había hecho-"Perdón"-retrocedí y luego me volteé para correr a las escaleras.

Sin embargo Stan tomó mi mano impidiendo que me fuera.

"¿Estás Loco? Es muy tarde como para que te vallas así cómo así, además te me acabas de declarar y ya piensas en irte e ignorar lo que acaba de pasar..ese no es el Kyle Broflovski que yo conozco."-me obligó a darme la vuelta-"El Kyle Broflovski que yo conozco, siempre confronta las situaciones por muy difíciles que sean".

Miré al suelo, en verdad odiaba cuándo Stan tenía razón-"Pues...solo rechazame.."-le dije muy convencido.

"¿cómo dices?"-me dijo Stan sorprendido.

"Ya oíste"-sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de agua-"Solo rechazame, y podemos dejar todo esto hasta aquí, solo..._Hacemos cómo que esto nunca pasó_".

"Kyle ¡Escuchame!"-tomó mi mentón con su mano para subir mi vista a sus ojos.-"No podemos fingir que esto no pasó"-su mirada estaba decidida-"Y yo tampoco pienso rechazarte"-para mi sorpresa ahora Stan fue el que me había besado.

Me sorprendí, de verdad no me lo esperaba, pero no dudé en corresponder, rodeé el cuello de Stan con mis brazos, entonces el rodeó mi cintura, claro que el jodido oxígeno hacía falta y tuvimos que separarnos para respirar.

"Stan...yo"-mi sonrojo superaba cualquier tono de rojo.

"Me gustas Kyle ¿ok? Lo admito."-dijo de forma seria mientras sus ojos azules miraban de forma segura a los míos.

"..¿P-pero..qué hay de..Wendy? "-dije algo inseguro.

"Terminamos"-le dirigí una mirada de '¿Me estás jodiendo?'-"ja...y ahora SI es definitivo, además ella está detrás del culón, dudo qué nos dé problemas".

"¿Entonces?.."

"Supongo qué...tenemos algo _serio_".

"...No me has pedido nada aún"-dije mirando a otro lado.

"Bueno...Kyle..¿te gustaría...ser mi...novio?"-volví mi mirada a él enseguida.

"Obviamente"-le sonreí.

No pude haber estado más feliz, y no, no tuvimos 'eso' aquella vez, hubiese sido muy apresurado por si ya no lo fue aquella situación, además eramos muy jóvenes para 'eso'.

-Fin Flashback-

-4 años después-

Eso sucedió, en verdad no puedo decir que fue lo mejor de mi vida, pero formaba parte importante en mis mejores momentos, recordar eso simplemente me trae un sentimiento de felicidad, pero si soy sincero ahora estoy algo molesto ¿Porqué? Porqué se suponía que yo y Stan ibamos a salir en una 'cita' a las 7:30 PM. Y ya son las 7:33 PM y cierta persona no aparece.

-Kyle deja de narrar-.

_En ese momento un pelinegro corría hacía dónde un chico pelirrojo que estaba parado esperandole desde hace un rato, A el ojiazul se le había hecho un poco tarde porqué pasó a comprar un regalito para su querido novio,talvez el chico ojiverde lo regañaría por llegar 3 minutos tarde, pero valdría la pena, si era por salir con Kyle, valdría la pena._

**_Fin (?._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omg eh...espero no haberlos decepcionado con este final TnT.<strong>_

_**Tienen todo el derecho de decirme si no les gustó.**_

_**Voy perdiendo la inspiración de a poco.. :c.**_

_**e hice a Kyle muy...¿bipolar? XD**_

_**Este Chapter está dedicado a mi mejor amiga la cuál mañana está de cumpleaños :3.**_

_**Espero que te guste :c.**_

_**Bueno...pueden dejar Reviews.**_

_**Los veo en mi próximo fanfiction. **_

_**(Si puedo hacer uno TnT)**_


End file.
